Your Heart, Your Life, Our Soul
by Arinlikejade
Summary: A continuation of the ending of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Now connected in a way that is rarely doomed upon anyone, Sebastian and Ciel are now to spend an eternity together. Will true feelings be born from this new relationship? Lemons will ensue.
1. The Beginnging of a New Story

**A/N: I welcome you to a continuation of the Kuroshitsuji anime. If you are reading this, then I am almost positive that the ending made you sad beyond belief and wish it ended with slightly more yaoi. If that is true, then I may now call you a fangirl, which is what I am aswell. The reason I'm writing this story is because of that. I think by now we can all feel that Ciel and Sebastian had some sort of connection without the story, and let's face it, we all love the ButlerxMaster pairing. I actually planned on writing this after I finished the Junjou Romantica fanfiction I am working on. But since I'm an impatience little pervert, and had a burst of inspiration that I was afraid was going to leave me if I didn't start right away, I am now juggling 2 soon to be very long stories. But that is okay! Because I am dedicated and I will succeed! Well, at least I really hope so xD Since you all are probably rather bored of me rambling now, if you ever bothered to read this, I shall bid my a due. **_**Enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**_

_**But I do own this story.**_

_**On with the show...**_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on.__  
__**-**__**Robert Frost**_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_The clouds above the condemned boy seemed to sedate him even further. The black crow watching ominously at the scene unveiling below him. "The rest of my soul is yours." The one-eyed child spoke with the delicacy of one way beyond his age to the man dressed entirely in black. "As expected from the Young Master. You're kind" The butler spoke, a smile playing on his devious lips. A small hand reached for the eye-patch that so cleverly hid a deathly contract beneath, "Will it hurt?" Came from the mouth of the younger one, but merely a whisper. "Yes, a little. I'll keep it as gentle as possible." The raven haired man replied with some sadness in his voice, he knew that this boy he had promised to protect until this moment was about to say goodbye to everything he has ever known. Even all the hardships, that was his life, would all disappear."Don't!" The child shouted. "Make is as painful as you can, carve the pain of my life into my soul." These words were enough to shake anyone to their core, making them question meaning of their own life. The butler gasped for a moment, until a recognizable smirking smile was once again on his face. Followed by the words which would for the last time pass thought his mouth, getting down and one knee and bowing "Yes, my lord." The impact of the next few moments were enough to crush the hearts of the weak, and bring tears to the over-emotional. Ciel's head fell back to rest on the stone bench, his eyes half-lidded. His face almost devoid of all emotion. Teeth of a demon bit into the finger of his white glove, pulling it off in one swift motion, then discarding the item to the ground. A contract on his hand was now clearly visible. Slowing descending upon his Young Master, Sebastian let a black-nailed hand caress the soft cheek then drifting upwards to take off the eye-patch, letting it join the glove on the hard ground, their need no-longer present. Revealing purple glowing eye, and a matching pattern to the one on Sebastian's hand. His face got as close as it could to Ciel's without touching. Whispering in his ear, "Then…Young Master."_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Ciel's POV

I felt the warmth and softness of lips touch the base of my neck, leaving a trail of light kisses until they reached the pulse of a vein. Sebastian's hot tongue came to brush against the skin. I could almost feel my last heart beat's drawing near, as his teeth prodded the flesh gently and first but becoming harsher by the second. Until, finally, they plunged in deep. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but no sound came. _Was it just me? Or was it because of what was happening?_ I could feel vibrations of it, but no noise. I immediately forgot about this question, when the teeth began to go ever further into me and I began to feel Sebastian sucking something out of me. No, it wasn't blood, for some reason I could tell the difference. It was as if each painful suck was tugging at my heart, some essence of myself was leaving my body. More silent screams left me, my entire body was shaking violently. I could vividly feel Sebastian's hands, one behind my neck and the other around my waist [Plot hole, I know, let's just say that Sebastian's other arm came back from being cut off, kay? ^_^]. The one on my neck, was rubbing small circles, as if to calm me in some sense. My arms, now feeling very heavy, found its way to his dark locks. My hand's would clench and pull at the hair every time pain would wash over me. When the demon finally lost his control, and pulled me into his lap as he sat down. My leg's straddling his thighs. My hands now digging my nails into his shoulders. I didn't pay any attention to the provocative position, because at that moment I noticed the tear's that were falling out of my eyes in a strong flow. This shocked me, _when was the last time I cried like this? At all? _It seemed to have stunned Sebastian as well, stopping from his feast for a moment, to take heed to the tears falling against his face. I could now feel the mixture of choking sobs and shrieks coming from me, but still no sound of any kind was reaching my ears. It was almost like being inside a silent movie, the film being enough to portray any scene. "SEBASTIAN!" I shouted, Feeling my vocal cords vibrate. My entire body began to feel numb, starting from the tips of my toes, until it reached top of my scalp. Every part of me felt cold. I could no-longer feel the pain I was just moments ago. _Am I dead now? It would only make sense. _I let my eyes slip shut and my body slump against his, so my head was now on his shoulder, I felt so calm. But apparently I was still some-what alive, it seemed my hearing came back, "Young Master, I know that must have been painful, are you alright?" Sebastian's deep voice rang loudly in my ears. "S-Se-Sebastian?" I heard my weak voice crack after all the screaming. "Yes, I am here, it's okay, everything is fine." I could now feel his strong arms wrap pull me into a cradling position, like he always use too, but now I gladly accepted it due to my exhaustion. "You're l-lying, how can e-everything be _fine_? W-why am I not d-dead?" No-longer caring that I was stuttering. I felt so confused, so lost. I could hear him sigh before he spoke again, "It seems I have some explaining to do."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Sebastian's POV

I knew what I about to tell the very disoriented child, would scare him. Scare him, more than the thought of dying. "Young Master, how can I put this, when I took your soul just now, you became a part of me." I paused for a moment to let that register, but it seemed Ciel still had no clue as to what was going on. "Since now, in a way, I own your soul, you belong to me. Your life and mine shall be together for the rest of this eternity." I watched as his eyes grew large. "W-what do you mean by that, Sebastian?" He spoke quietly. I felt something inside me ache. "You and I shall be together forever. You are going to be coming back with me to my world." I smiled slightly. "Oh, okay." Ciel responded without any hesitation. I gasped at his bluntness. "A-are you sure, My Lord?" It was now my turn to stutter. "Of course, this is what I promised you 3 years ago. I do not intend to take that back, even if I could." His voice was once again, the clear, strong, voice I was use too. "Young Master, I-" "You do not have to call me with such formalities anymore, in fact I would much prefer if you would start referring to me as Ciel." I smirked as I picked him up princess style and started walking. "Yes, Ciel." I felt him shiver in my arms. _I wonder if it is because of his current state of being, or because it was the first time I ever called him by his first name. _Whatever the reason was, it made me want to pull him closer to my body. _I feel as if it was still my duty to protect him. Will this feeling ever fade? _I asked myself. "Sebastian, what are you thinking?" I could hear the tiredness in the boy's voice. It always had made me happy when I was able to witness his weaker sides. "That we have a very long journey ahead of us." I finally responded. "And you?" "That I'm glad." His eyes were already closing. "Why is that?" I asked interested. "Because, I can be with you. Good night." As he spoke his last words, he turned around so he could wrap his thin arms around my neck. _What could he have meant by that? Wouldn't he much rather be with his parents, in heaven, where he belonged? Not on a one-way ticket to hell with a demon. _I decided not to question him anymore and let him sleep. He would need all the rest he could get once his see's where we will be when he awakes. "Good night, Ciel." I spoke and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "May your dreams be peaceful."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and I will be updating soon. Also, sorry if either Sebastian or Ciel seem a bit OOC, it's always hard to write for such distinct character personalities. Don't forget to rate and review! **

**Love**

**~Arin**


	2. His Warmth

**I'd like to that you so much for all the reviews and alerts I've been getting on this story! Srsly, I've never had this many on anything I've written before [which hasn't been much, but still] It makes me so happy, and I get so excited to start writing knowing someone is going to be reading it! I'll stop talking now though, but it's not me you want to read ^_^ **_**I present you Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**_

_**But I do own this story**_

_**On with the show...**_

_**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**_

_Absence diminishes mediocre passions and increases great ones, as the wind extinguishes candles and fans fires._

_-Francois de La Rochefoucauld_

_**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**_

Ciel's POV

I felt this sense of relief wash over me. A calmness that completely encased me. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this relaxed. Perhaps it was the night before my entire world came crashing down on top of me, the night before my parents died. But now it was in Sebastian's arms. I've been carried by him many times before, but it was always somewhat against my will. For some reason, it was so different now. It felt as if it was going to last forever. I would never admit it, but I loved the feeling of being held against his chest. His warmth made me feel so safe. I wouldn't and couldn't ever admit this to him of course, the mockery would never cease to end. For the time being, I gave into it. Why not? It's not like I had much else coming for me. I had awoken from my slumber quite some ago no, but we still have not arrived at our destination. I couldn't tell if I was scared or mystified by getting to see where my demon had come from. "Sebastian, have we arrived yet?" I asked. "We are nearly there, Ciel." I involuntarily gasped at the sound of my name coming off of his lips. _Can I get use to this formality I requested? Not only that, it keeps sending little shocks through me hearing it from Sebastian. _"Alright, but for the time being, I can walk on my own feet, you have carried me like a baby long enough." I felt as if I stayed in his arms any longer I might as well gone insane. "Are you sure, we still have a little ways to go." I looked around at where we were walking taking it all in, as I had done already many times before.

It was a dirt path, only large enough for maybe a small carriage to be on. There were blackened trees surrounding us, there scraggily branches reaching in every direction, almost as if they were trying to get anywhere but here. The sky was a dark grey, but with no clouds. I know this because I could clearly make out millions of stars and a bright full moon, which gave us light on this dark road. In a way it was still had an eerie beauty to it. I did not have any words to describe. I had an idea of where we were headed, but then again I couldn't ever be so sure. "Yeah, I can make it." I finally responded after a long pause. He set me down on my feet gently. I wobbled for a moment, hesitating to take a first step. _How long has it been since I walked on my own? It must have been hours by now, not including how long I was asleep._ Little pins and needs poked at my legs with the new weight on them. "Ugh." I grunted. "Are you fine?" Sebastian asked, holding one of my arms to steady me. "I'm fine, please." I yanked my arm out of his grasp. His eyes widen for a moment at my need for independence, and then softened. A smile now on his lips, "Of course, how rude of me." I frowned. _Why does he have to be so loyal, after all of this. I feel almost like a nuisance now. Unless, this is how is always wanted it to be? That's why he never told me it would end up like this, so I could never object. Not that I think I would of, and that is what scared me. _"No, it's okay. I'm just a little off, that's all." I spoke quietly. "It's very understandable, you are bound to be weak for some time. But, please, if I may ask of your hand, you are still limping. It would be for your best interest not to get hurt, since I would have to take care of you. And you know that I will baby you if you did. Take that as you will." He spoke diligently. " I suppose you are correct, you can get rather mothering." I gave him and half-smile and he chuckled. "Yes, that it true." The reminiscing moment with my former butler made me strangely happy. It reminded me that I still have an eternity to talk to the one man I can have a conversation to, without getting annoyed at their naïve words. If you looked past the butler and master relationship we had for 3 years, there was something past that. Nothing that I could exactly put words too. The nights I had asked Sebastian to stay by my side, and when he would always put himself in front of me when danger was coming. Of course that was only part of the contract we had. But I would sometimes forget that one detail, and just believe that he wanted to protect me. Maybe now since we aren't tied by that, I can see how he really sees me. I took his hand it mine, still slightly reluctant, but it faded just as quickly as it got there.

I realized how long it has been since I've walked without my cane. This made me think, "Sebastian, will I continue you to grow in your world?" "No, you will be like me, staying the same age, Which I don't mind, I can't imagine you looking any taller." He smiled, making me glare at him, which just made his smirk that much larger. But I did not make any motion to take my hand back. And we continued like that for some time, talking every so often. Until I felt my body temperature began to rise. Sebastian's hand squeezed mine as he noticed it getting clammy, "Ah, we must be almost there now." I mutely nodded. Stopping from our steady pace to peel off my suit jacket, trying to cool myself. I wondered why he wasn't getting any hotter. He was still in his standard black suit that I gave him when he first became Sebastian. "Is it going to get worse?" I already felt under tremendous heat. "Yes, unfortunately, but you will get use to it. Though it is very different from rainy England. "Great." I mumbled. Instead of responding he just gave my hand another squeeze, that went straight to my heart. _Damn him for doing that to me. _I thought.

We stayed silent for only a few minutes before I heard him speak. "Ciel, we have arrived." I looked to see that the grey sky and turned into a deep purple, and the dark path had turned into an almost city-esque like place. It looked abandoned, and slightly rural. "Is this where you live, Sebastian?" Still in awe of the place. "Yes, it isn't much, we Demons don't get as much funding unlike the Shinigami's for example. They all have nice homes when they about reaping the dead." Even though he was talking down about the place, I could hear a slight sense of pride in his voice at the same time. "So, you were raised here?" I asked interested. "Not only that, I was born here." His eyes scanning over the buildings. "Wha-What?" My eyes grew large. "Are you surprised that I was born here, or that I was even _born _at all? We aren't hatched you know." He said with a laugh. "Well, I-I just didn't know what to think. I never thought about it. How old are you anyways? Wait, does this mean you have parents?!" So many questions started filling my mind. "A few hundred year's old, which is actually fairly young for us. As for parents, my father died just before I met you actually. The shock of it made me want to get away from this world." He paused to gesture at the city. "As for my mother, well as for her, we haven't spoken since I left. We never really agreed on my principles. For her, you get a quick meal and you leave it at that. I like to find the perfect soul, and work for it. You are a perfect example of that." I was getting an overload of information; it was strange to hear about Sebastian's life, rather than being my butler. "I see." Is all I could say. "I understand that this is a lot to take in right now, but I assure you this will not be the end of it." _Well he still hasn't perfected the art of comforting. _I thought. "Wait, if you have had taken souls other than mine, wouldn't they be with you now?" This question suddenly came into my head. "Ah, I see I left out a bit of information there; You see, the only souls that really stay with us are the strongest of them. They ones that have all the emotions, despair, longing, hurt, _love_. In other words, the deepest of them. It's very rare to find a soul like this that is why I was so set on getting you. _Just you_. " His words made me feel so special, as cheesy as that sounds. "O-oh." I stuttered, Giving him another reason to chuckle. Trying to ignore that I asked "So, where is everyone?" "Asleep probably, well if you could call it sleep, it's more like a resting period from our everyday lives. What do the Spanish call it, a _Siesta. _Even though none of us nap." I wanted to ask him so many more things, but I felt as if they could wait until later. We had plenty of time. "Wow, Sebastian, you're world is different." I said. "Well, what did you expect? I had to come from somewhere, I didn't just poof out of no-where when I met you." "Ha, yeah." Funny thing is, that is exactly what I thought.

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

**So there you go, you now know some of Sebastian's past. I mean he had to have one before Ciel, correct? Oh, and don't worry, his mum is going to be coming back into the story very soon. I apologize for any writing mistakes I made throughout this. I need to spend more time going over them before I publish. But like I've said before, no-patience [points to self] I hope this was easy enough for you to read with them. Please review if you like ^_^**


	3. His Touch

**Hello, my dears! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 3 [Is 11 days long?] I've been super busy with things due for this quarter in school x.x I'm finally feeling the pressure of highschool [Naive little freshman I am xD] I really like this chapter for some reason and I think it came out well, and I hope you think so too!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**But I do own this story**

**_On with the show..._**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of _

_woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and _

_enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel_

_ tenderly drowsy_

**_-George Jean Nathan_**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Sebastian's POV

As we continued on throughout my currently desolate city, passing numerous buildings and houses to arrive at our destination. It was an odd feeling in the least, that Ciel now knew a glimpse of my past, and there was no way my mind can sort out these thoughts. Though, the boy was taking it all rather well, but of course that is what I expect from him. But after all that has been endured over the past hours, I would not be surprised if he broke down soon. The pressure my world can do that to the strongest of souls, I've seen it happen myself. Ciel, by far, is most confusing and tangled and amazingly tough one I have come across in my many years. It was true when I said I was young for demons, but at around 300 years of age, you see a lot.

Everything else I had spoke of to the child had all been fact as well. My father dying was something I was by all means not prepared for. And my mother did not help at all by saying "It was because I was always the problem child, always had my own way of doing things, never wanting to conform to the norm." Her exact words. I knew she was wrong though. Even when others, like her, had rejected me, my Father stood by my side. He respected all my choices, no matter how different there were to his own. I looked up to him, and trusted him. I believe this is what annoyed my Mother the most, that he was never on her side. She would go insane if she saw Ciel;

_How dare you bring a human back to our world? Don't you know only the fools do these types of things, the ones who fall for their meals, who would do anything for them! That is not what a demon is! We feast on what we can get our hands on, and leave it at that! You are a disgrace! _

I could imagine her words almost perfectly in my mind, making my eyes narrow.

"Sebastian, are you fine?" Ciel's ever present voice rang in my ears, pulling my out of thoughts. I then noticed my back was very stiff and rigid, my eyes glued to the road in front of us. The boy must have wondered why I had suddenly gone into a dark mood.

"Ah, I swear it is nothing, Ciel. Just got caught up in some thoughts, nothing to worry about, I assure you." I gave him a smile. As per usual, covering up any hint of emotion in my face. Still being the perfect butler he knew.

"I do not believe you at all. Please, you have no reason to hide anything from me. You must remember that I belong to you now. You have every right to tell me what is on your mind, but I suppose at the same time you don't have to." His eyes drifted off. The tiniest bit of a blush formed on his cheeks like he was embarrassed for some reason. My eyes widened a bit at his forwardness, and that he was able to read through my façade. Perhaps he does know me a little more than I gave him credit for. In truth, he did see me every day and I spent most my time always by his side. Maybe he began to note my reactions to certain things. Such as when my face would suddenly become harsh when Lady Elizabeth would unintentionally upset Ciel. I always thought that I could get rid of those moment of annoyance in a flash, but apparently I was wrong, seeing as how well he could read my face.

"Very well then, I shall tell you; " I paused, watching him nod his head and my willingness to share with him. "I was thinking about my Mother, and what she would think of you if she did meet you. I'm positive that it will not be a happy welcome from her to you." Giving him a half smile.

"Oh well, I want her to accept me. It's not like I can go anywhere, I'm bound to you aren't I?" He spoke, looking up towards me. _Why would he want to be accepted by such a vile she-demon. That being exactly what she was. _

"Please, do not fret about her; she is nothing of your concern. Look, we have arrived at my home." I gestured to the old house in front of us. It was one story, but a decent size none the less. The outside was a standard grey walls. A couple of windows in the front. Dead bushes framed the sides of the building, matches the ones that were scattered through-out this place. I knew this was way below Ciel's standards of a living space. A bit a shame of my home's current state. "I know it's a bit of a mess right now, and this is just the outside, but I haven't been her to tend in around 3 years, as you know." I tried to reassure him.

"No, it is perfectly fine. I'm eager to see where you lived before me, Sebastian." He gave me a toothy grin, one that I had rarely ever seen in the human world. A gasp escaped my lips, but was replaced with a smirk just as quick.

"I see, then shall we continue in." Extending my hand to the house. Some of my butler tendencies still remaining.

"Of course." Ciel said, beginning to walk forward, and I followed. Once we reached the door, I promptly opened it for him to walk in past me. Dust rushed past us, causing Ciel to cough harshly.

"Are you fine?" I asked putting a hand on his back gently, feeling in go stiff under. He stopped coughing, with a hand over his mouth.

"Yes, absolutely." He pulled away from my touch, his face ever redder than before. My brows furrowed, _what was that reaction, he's never done that when I touched him before._

"Alright then. Well, I shall begin to clean this place up right away, it is quite disgusting. And I'm so use to a clean environment now." I said taking my tail-coat in the process, laying in across a filth covered couch.

"Sebastian, I have a question." Ciel spoke for actually asking, he face a bit hesitant.

"Go ahead then." I said letting him continue not seeing as to why not.

"I know you have said before there was another form to you other than human, are you going to go back to that original state? Also is the other demons here that way too?" He asked no longer holding back.

"Observant as always, Ciel. Yes, it true that I still have my true form, but I have always retrained from using it. And I intend to keep it that way, especially since you are here now. As for other demons, it's merely a preference thing. Most stay in human form because it is easier to get meals, draw them in, in a way. We usually only go into that form is we need to battle because it makes us stronger. But other than that, there no need." I would never really want Ciel to see me that way anyways. Underneath this, I'm a horrible beast. I'd rather have him always see me like this. I guess that was probably the only thing I was self-conscious about.

"Good to know I suppose. I was wondering if you could show me where I am to sleep, I'm quite exhausted all of a sudden. I guess everything is finally catching up to me." He spoke putting a hand to his mouth and he yawned quietly.

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything to eat in a long time, you're sure to be hungry." I was still not quite sure where I was going to find food here, but I would leave that for later if he really did want to sleep.

"I'm sure." Ciel said softly.

"Very well then, I shall take you to your room." I picked up the half-asleep boy into my arms carrying him off into a plain room. Only there was medium sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror. It was the only bed in the house, and I rarely every used it to sleep on anyways so I decided it was fine for him to have it.

I laid him across the tinted sheets, laying his head on one of the pillows. I covered him up with only the cover sheet, thinking it would get to hot if he was fully tucked in.

I gazed at the side of his face for a moment, taking him in. _He was still as beautiful as always. _I thought with a sigh. Believing he was already fast asleep, I made my way for the door. I almost exited completely until I heard a small voice beacon for me.

"Sebastian, please stay by my side. I'm not use to this place yet, and despite how tired I am I cannot sleep." He was the clutching the pillow tight in a fist, burrowing his face into it. A sense of déjà vu washed over me at his words. He had said them to me on rare occasions at night, when his nightmares had plagued him. But somehow now this was different.

I smiled genuinely, happy at the request. "Yes, of course, how foolish of me. This is quite a strange atmosphere to be thrown in." I walked over to the side of the bed he was one, kneeling in the ground so I was face level with his back. He turned around slowing, so his face was only a couple inches away.

"Thank you, Sebastian." He spoke and he closed his eyes. His breathing becoming steadier. He words had stabbed right through me like bullets. Against my will, I brought my lips to the center of his fore-head, leaving them there for but only a second, but what lasted much longer to me. I pulled away, running my hand through his blue-grey hair, coaxing him deeper into sleep. A smile formed on his face.I let my head drop so it was on the edge of the bed, closer to his, squeezing my eyes shut. _What is this feeling? I have no idea where this is coming from, but it doesn't feel bad. _I pulled my head back once I was sure he was asleep and made me way out of his room, pausing at the door to watch the boy in slumber for just a second longer. _Just another second of being with him, but it meant so much more. _I left the room without a sound. I walked into the living room, and sat down in the closest chair, putting my head in my hands.

"Heh, it looks like my Mother was correct, I did fall for my meal."

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**:D! This chapter made me way too happy, god I'm such a fucking fan-girl xD Review if you have something to say! Also, I was told that I should get a Beta! Since I've never had one before, please explain to me what it is exactly and if you want to be mine please ^-^'**

**As always**

**~Love, Arin**


	4. His Past

**Ello Everyone! So, I'm currently uploading this on my day off because I finally have time. I don't have much to say right here today, other than I finished my Ciel cosplay! You can go my my deviant art to check that out! Also I will most likely be attending Anime LA this year in January. Tell me if you guys are going! Oh and thanks for all the reviews and alerts I've been getting! Sorry if I haven't responded to you yet! Will as soon as possible! **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**But I do own this story.**

**_On with the show..._**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._  
**-Ingrid Bergman**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Ciel's POV

I couldn't help the grin that escaped my lips when I felt Sebastian's hand running through my hair, even more so when I felt his lips on my forehead. It was an odd feeling that was growing inside me, like some forbidden _thing _was trying to leave my body. It was something I had never experienced before, and it sent chills through me to think about it. But whenever Sebastian was near me, or touched me it would come back again with 10 times as much force as it did the last. I felt it even when we were in the human world, but since we arrived here it has taken on a new level. Something I was by all means necessary not prepared for. But it was irrelevant trying to push it back down, it was too persistent. I was too persistent. Well not in the open anyways. No, when ever in contact with my ex-butler I would just blush embarrassingly, not at all helping with my situation that I was currently in.

_But Sebastian…_

I thought as I felt the demon's presence leave my side and for a moment hearing him pause at the door until walking out.

"I think I may be in love with you." I whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

I curtain was drawn open in the bedroom, causing bright lights to come in a hit my un-expecting eyes lids. I groaned and rolled in the bed so I was face down.

"Ciel, there is to be a lot of planning today. Quite a few people in this town will not accept you besides my mother. When we go out today be prepared for the worst." Sebastian spoke with a somewhat tired voice.

"You really know how to brighten someone's day up, you know? My first day in Hell and you already condemmed it to be... Well, Hell!" I shouted into my pillow, just making me sound muffled and lost its original effect.

"Ha, well I apologize. But it is true when I say today will not be easy on you. So, come on, let's get changed. You're still in what you died in." He said with a laugh.

I stiffened. _Oh, right I died the night before. I still feel alive. _My hand went for my wrist to feel a pulse, but alas there was none. It wasn't like my body was cold though; if just felt like the same temperature that it was around me. And it was rather hot, but I was getting use to it.

Sebastian watched with humour as I checked to see what he was saying was true. My brow furrowed

"It isn't funny, I just forgot okay!" A small pout formed on my face.

"I know it must still be a confusing concept, but even so we must continue on, no?" He questioned me. What else was I going to do anyways? I might as well just get use to it.

I nodded in response, "Well then before I get changed, is there any possibility I can get a bath. I can still feel ashes on me." _And death. And death wasn't at all comforting. _

Sebastian's face looked like he was trying to remember something. "Ah right, I forgot, we have a small bath hole in the back room. It may be a little dirty though." He spoke with realization.

We made our way to the farthest room in the house, it had been very dark and cob-web full. But finally we reached a door that opened up to an even dark room. Sebastian stuck the candelabra into the room light it up with many candles.

The space was virtually empty except for a hole in the floor that seemed to go down for about 4 feet. It was easy to tell in hadn't been used in many years. Dust and water stains abundant in the tub. If you looked in the hole you could see there were to seats built in.

The entire scene made my hopes of a nice bath decrease. My face falling slightly.

"Eh, Sebastian-" I started before he interrupted me.

"Yes, I know, right away." A within a blink of an eye the entire room was lighted by all the candles, they bath tub glistening with just being freshly scrubbed. Water already beginning to fill the hole from holes in the side of it.

"Wow." Is all I could let out.

He smirked, "Well it is to only be expected of… I mean, I do my best." He corrected himself quickly.

I began to undress myself, unbuttoning my dress shirt which went well. But by the time I tried to pull it off my arms I somehow got tangled so that my arms were crossing over my head, my face squished in-between my forearms. _How did this happen?_

"Uhm…" Silently requesting for help from the demon by my side. His hands were just above my armpits when we started run them up my arms slowly removing the shirt, blatantly making my shiver under his touch until the shirt was removed. My pale skin hitting the air.

I had better luck with removing my pants, I would most probably die of embarrassment if he had to help me with that. The moment my underwear left my body I jumped into the now high water, not wanting to be seen by Sebastian. Though it was sort of irrelevant since he had already seen me naked countless times, and had quick eyes so he would of have seen my anyways despite my efforts.

I relaxed into the water that was pleasantly cool against the hot air. I let my body sink father down into the comfortable water, until I was completely submerged. My hair floated around my face as I held my breath. I thought. I thought about everything.

I forgot how long I just stayed like that, when I felt Sebastian tugged me back up to the surface.

"Even though you don't technically require air anymore, I think I would prefer if you stayed above the water." He had a worried look on his face. Like he actually thought I was drowning. _Just like I had when I died. _Well, really it was the force of the impact when I hit the river that would have killed me, but I remember being able to think in my last moments of life when I fell deeper and deeper into the water.

"You would save me though, wouldn't you? If I was drowning, I mean." I asked, I was already pretty sure of the answer but it was reassuring to hear him say it.

"I would never let you leave me, Ciel. If that is indeed what you are implying." He paused to get in closer by my ear. "You belong to me, forever." I let my wet back slump against his clothed chest. I didn't respond, letting him take the act as he would.

He ran his hands through my wet hair, washing out the ashes and clumps of dirt that were tangled in. He was gentle, as always, making me rest onto him even more.

For a moment I forgot my senses and turned around so I was facing him. I didn't know what overcame me when I leaned in and pressed my lips to his soft ones. I let myself linger there for a second before realizing what I was doing when my hands reached his chest.

My eyes grew large and I pulled back, my hand covering my mouth in shock of my own actions.

Sebastian was no more composed than I was. His eyebrows were raised high, and his jaw was slack.

"I-I was just thanking you! For the bath you know! It w-wasn't like I wanted to kiss you b-bea-becus…" I trailed off, not sure where I was going with the excuse. I was sure my face was already a bright red.

"The heat here must be getting to me." I said quietly, I ducked my head so my hair covered my eyes from his still amazed look.

"Ciel, I-" He was cut off by a sharp knock at the front door. I could hardly hear it from all the way in the back room, but for Sebastian it was probably ten times louder. Which is why his head whipped around to quickly at the sound's direction. I could see his face and the frustration at whoever was at the door.

"Stay here, wrap yourself in this towel and don't come out unless I tell you too, do you understand?" He handed me the large cloth, staring at me until I gave him an answer.

"Yes, I understand." Not seeing what else to say. He dashed out the door to answer whoever was waiting. I could clearly tell he already knew who it was.

When I heard the door slam open, Sebastian began to talk rushed and in hush tones, "What are you doing _here?"_ I could hardly hear him whisper. I moved closer to the door so I would be able to hear what was going on.

"I should be the one asking YOU that, _Antony!_" A shrill voice shouted. _Antony? Who is that? _

"Don't call me by that name, Mother." He spoke in a calm voice, though clearly restraining any anger.

"AHA, I suppose you are correct, you don't deserve be called by that name anymore, not that you ever did in the first place. But tell me, how do you think a mother is to feel when she hears from neighbours that her long-lost-son had suddenly returned, with a human no-less!" The other voice spoke loudly.

Disobeying what Sebastian told me to do, I began to creep out of the room and down the long hall until I was watching the unfolding seen from behind a wall. The women he was speaking too looked only a few years older than him, but that was probably hundreds of years for them. She had straight black hair that reached to her lower back Her height was fairly shorter than Sebastian, but still towering. All in all she was beautiful, but her face was harsh, mean. I could see his back stiffening at her words.

"I understand that you must be in some shock bu-" He was cut off when she started to scream again.

"SHOCK? SHOCK! YOU THINK I'M IN SHOCK?! TRY UTTER EMBARESSMENT! My only son, who disappears for 3 years to come back with some rotten meal. It is true that 3 years isn't long for us, but imagine what other demons have been saying, the rumours. Some to the extent that you went to heaven to try and get wings! Imagine, what I had to go through to protect our family's image! You disgraced us all!" She ranted.

Sebastian merely twitched at the speech. His face was still stoic, but there was something behind there, that I was sure not even his mother would notice. And I didn't like the fact that I was being referred to as "rotten food".

I was about to run away before I could get caught, but just as I began to move my foot got caught in a loose floor board causing me to shout and fall right on my face.

2 pairs of red eyes turned to stare at me.

_Shit._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**So, I'm not entirely pleased with how this chapter came out. But I like it none-the-less. Sebby's real name! Antony, it means praiseworthy. And yeah, Sebastian and Ciel's first kiss! Went well, could of gone better if Sebastians stupid mother didn't have to come into play. Ah well she is part of the story line so I can't rid of her. **_**Yet, MUHAHAHAHA**_**.**

**Oh shit I got Light's evil laugh, that means it's time for me to head out!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Love,**

**~Arin**


	5. His Mother

**So, how about we all just ignore the fact that I haven't updated in a month now shall we? I lost all my work for this story about 3 times, and you would think I would learn my lesson after the first time but no. Oh well, it's finally here and I think it turned out alright, I hope you do too. And thanks for all the reviews and alerts I've been getting! It makes me so happy to just know people are reading this. I'll shut up now since I know you have been waiting a while for this chapter!**

**_I do not own Kuroshitsuji._**

**_But I do own this story._**

**_On with the show..._**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

_If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I._

_-**Michel de Montaigne**_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Sebastian's POV

I looked down onto the small form that was wrapped in a towel in front of me and my mother. _Ciel, I told you to wait there._

"Ciel.." I started, worry present in my voice.

"OH-HO-HO. So this is the human that you are clinging to I see. And he's a child, are you even sane Antony?!" She sauntered over to the boy who was still splayed over the ground, his face a bright red.

Crouching down to his level, she grabbed his chin roughly, pulling his face up. I could see him wince under her sharp nails digging into his skin.

"Don't you dare touch him, Mother!" I said growled angrily, dashing over to Ciel and crouching protectively over him.

"_You _do not tell me what and what not to do, you ungrateful son." She hissed back at me, until her attention went back to Ciel. "Though I must commend you, what a beautiful meal he must have been. _Delicious indeed._" She breathed in near his neck, I could see Ciel twitch with anger at being handled like that.

I pulled him back into me, so she was no-longer touching him. She looked down at her hand wear she had grabbed him with a chuckle.

"Bitch… I have a name." He said between clenched teeth.

"Hah! Really, I would take the time to find out something like that about a creature such as yourself, only in your _dreams_, Delicious." She said with a grin identical to my own.

"You filthy whore!" He shouted and tried to break free from my hold only to be held against me even tighter.

"Ciel, language." I said sternly to the boy in my arms. "Even though you may no-longer be an Earl or living for that matter it does not make it any less improper. And Mother, I implore you do not provoke him anymore. He doesn't have much restraint when it comes to being teased." Gesturing to the boy still writhing in my arms to get at the women in front of us.

"That may be, but I am merely trying to warn him of all the dangers he is now facing. Is that so wrong of me?" She questioned slyly. "I mean really, there are ones who will kill a human with that blink of an eye around here. And they are _everywhere _I assure you, not to mention the Coun-"

"Mother!" I cut her off once I realized where this sentence was going.

"Ahaha! I see you haven't told the little one here about them, your Grandfather would be disappointed. How delightful, this is!" She giggled obnoxiously at the new fact she learned. I cursed her in my head.

"Sebastian, what is she talking about?" Ciel began to ask me.

_I have to think of something. I can't let him know about this yet. Yes, we have to wait. What to say?_

Luckily, my Mother filled in the silence that was coming from me, "You should be upset, Delicious, your demon here seems to have been neglecting some important points in staying here. How about I give you a hint?" She leaned in close to Ciel, so her mouth was just by his ear.

"_You are in for an even worse Hell, Delicious." _Her hot breath hitting his skin, making him scowl and forget what they were talking about. Letting his emotions take over him.

"Ciel…" I started, but his face was already growing dark.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!" He finally exploded, Making me cringe for a second.

_Oh my, where is he going with this?_

" Sebastian and I made a promise to each other, a contract, saying that as long as I am in existence he will stand by my side and protect me. This promise was strong enough to leave a mark of it on both of us. To always remind us. No matter what happens. As long as the one stays so will the other."

Taking in a shallow breath, "I suggest to begin to understand this:" He paused to look at my Mother straight in the eyes.

A eerie grin slowing forming on his face as he tilted his head to the side.

"_I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." _And with that he turned around in my arms to face me and silently place his lips onto my own. For a moment shocking me, but than smiling against it.

I forced myself to pull back to acknowledge the now shocked women who was looking from me to Ciel.

"Well, you see how it is. What will you do now?" I asked with a smirk present on my face. Thoroughly enjoying the less than composed version of my Mother in front of me.

"To be honest, I must say, I have never seen you this attached to anything, Son. It is quite different for me to witness you like this. " The devil-women got back up to her feet, and brushed off her clothes, looking back down on me still holding Ciel from behind.

"I hope you understand though, I will never accept this. You have shamed us. That being said, I'm not sure what else I can say here to persuade you. It seems your _bond_ maybe a little too strong. How unfortunate."

She paused to look Ciel in the eyes. "Don't forget my words, Delicious. If I were you I would stay very close to that demon of yours."

She then vanished within a cloud of black feathers.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"Forget her canter, Ciel, she was only trying to scare you." I spoke after dressing Ciel in his now clean outfit.

"It's easy to understand that, but there must have been some truth behind her words, no?" He spoke with some hesitance.

_Hmm, seems like this is affecting you Ciel._

"I wonder is Ciel perhaps _scared_?" I questioned back.

"O-Of course not!" He stuttered turning his face away.

I restrained my urge to laugh my wrapping my arms around his slight waist, "You have no need to worry, it like you said _as long as you are in existence I will stand by your side and protect you." _

Without a pause, I brought my lips down to his fully. Moving them so they molded against Ciel perfectly. He froze with shock, not responding at first but soon fell deep into it. Both of us moving at the same pace.

I pushed him back so he was laying down with me over him. Our kiss becoming more intense. I let my tongue prod at his lips, asking for entrance. He quickly replied by letting his mouth open just a bit, but enough for me to allow me to start exploring. Our tongues running over each other, twisting together.

His small arms found their way around my neck, making me grin. I ran my hands through his midnight blue strands, making him moan.

I pulled back suddenly, leaving one last peck on his forehead.

"Eh?" Ciel questioned at my withdrawal. His face was a bright red.

"I think that may be enough for now, we should be happy that these things we have been feeling are now out in the open. It's much more comfortable, ne?"

He nodded hastily, avoiding my eye contact. I smiled down at him.

"Well, we still do have a lot to be done today. Since we were interrupted by that devil woman we are quite behind schedule. One thing she was right about though is that many people will not accept you. But that's just something we will have to overcome correct?" I asked whilst smoothing out my standard black uniform. _I think I have gotten to use to wearing this, I might be attached to it. _

"I suppose." He said quietly.

"Good then, shall we be on our way." I extending my hand to help him off the bed. Which he promptly ignored by jumping down by himself.

_Hm, well he is certainly becoming more independent._

Just as I thought that, I felt a hand intertwine it's finger's with my own.

I looked down with my eyes wide to Ciel's looking hard at the floor. He noticed my gaze,

"It only because I no longer have my walking stick, so it's just to keep me up straight. Nothing more, so don't be ridiculous." He said still not looking up at me. A smirk appeared on my face.

"Very well then, I'm happy either way." I spoke giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Baka, let's just go already." And he started walking towards the door ahead of me but still clinging to my hand.

"Of course, Ciel." Looking at him from behind. And we then both made our way out of the house.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The journey to the Main Strip in my town was a long a torturous one.

Long because the actual distance wasn't close by.

And torturous not only because of the heat for Ciel, but the heated glares and whispers that were being shot at us. Even to the point of Mother's covering their newborns eyes. Yes, it was obvious Ciel wasn't from here. I could clearly hear what others were saying, and I'm sure they weren't trying to hide it either.

"_See those two holding hands over there; the smaller one is a _human. _Apparently their bond was strong enough to keep them together even after death. How disgusting."_

"_Isn't that Lucianna's son who disappeared?" "Yeah, he returned with that human boy." "How horrid! You must pity a Mother at time like this."_

"_I can't wait until the Council get's to those two. It's despicable just to see them here." "Isn't the black haired one's grandfather part of the Cou-" "Hush! they are coming right this way"_

I looked down at Ciel to see what he was thinking, but he face was just as stoic as ever.

_That's right, Ciel should be used to this. After being the son of an Earl, then becoming one yourself within a few years he would know what it's like to have eyes on him by now. I remember walking down the streets of England, a Master and Butler were always such a sight to see._

"Sebastian?" Ciel pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Ciel?" I asked.

"Do demons here really have no restraint with their harsh words?" He looked up at me. His eyebrows were scowling.

"Are they perhaps annoying you?"

"Of course not, but really. Everyone can hear." Ciel replied.

"Well, I suppose that's just how we Demons are. No restraint." A smile playing on my lips.

"No, that's wrong. You have perfect restraint. I would know better than anyone."

"I'm not like other Demons, Ciel. I think we both should being to understand this." And it was true. I was nothing like any of the other's that reside here. None of them would be able to do what I have with Ciel.

"That is right." He said back confirming it with what little knowledge he knew about us Demons.

We kept on walking it silence for a while until I heard Ciel speak up again.

"Sebastian, what is this Council I keep on hearing about? First your Mother, than these random Demons…" He muttered.

"What makes you ask that?" I questioned. My eyebrows pulling together a bit. _What is bringing this on now?_

"I just keep on hearing people whispering it likes it's some sort of secret. I'm not sure what to think." He ran a hand through his hair in thought.

_Can't hide it from him now, I suppose._

"Ahh, and I was going to wait a little while longer before telling you." I started looking up to the purple sky.

"Tell me what, Sebastian?" He tugged on my hand.

"Well, basically they are a bunch of stuck up old Demons who are power hungry. They enforce the few rules we have here. It's not like Shinigami who have endless books filled with many restrictions and regulations. They are the closest thing we have to government here. If you can even considered it that." To me all they were were 1000's year old Demons who had nothing better to do with their time but boss around the lesser ranks.

"Let me guess, one of them is your Grandfather." He said out of nowhere.

"What? How did you know that?!" I stopped walking to turn at look at him.

"Your Mother." He replied with a straight face.

_That Bitch!_

"I should have guessed." _I wonder if Ciel can take anymore surprises._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

**Well there you have it folks, Chapter five, finally completed. If you were wondering why I chose that quote it's because I felt like if Sebastian's Mum asked either of them why they loved each other, I feel like that would both be their response ^_^ Can we all just say "awwwwhhh"**

**What will happen next? Who exactly is the Council? Will Ciel and Sebastian every get their groceries?! Find you next time on _Your Heart, Your Life, Our Soul. But srsly leave a fucking review first xD_**

**_Love,_**

**_ArinlikeJade_**


	6. His Heaven

**Again, many apologies for slow updating! Hope this chapter makes up for it~**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.  
**-Aristotle**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Ciels POV

"Sebastian do I have any reason to fear this so called 'Council'" I asked after seeing how weirdly Sebastian reacted to me asking if his grandfather was one of them. Really I was just pulling at strings, I didn't even know if Sebastian's grandfather was living or now. But it seemed I was correct in asking.

"Well, in the off chance that the majority of the demons living here want a 'trial' of sorts we both would be brought to be evaluated in some ways. Mostly standard things, like how old were you when you deceased. How many years did we spend together before your death." He spoke in a nonchalant manner.

"How is any of that standard interrogations questions?!" I shouted frustrated.

He merely laughed at my scrunched up face and too hold of my hand again. I sighed at the feeling of his fingers intertwining with mine. I wouldn't deny it, it was a good feeling. After everything that had gone on with Sebastian's mother I'm at least happy that I don't have to hide everything I was feeling in me anymore. It was unbelievably cheesy, so I will only say it in my head. _But I'm just glad to be with Sebastian like this._ Even knowing there were so many things that wanted us gone, well me anyways, I could ignore that. And just focus of the touch of my own Demon beside me. I just hope he isn't able to read my thoughts right now or I would be in for even more mocking.

"What about your grandfather, what would he have to say about all this? Since apparently he is part of this government of demons." He could be the decided verdict in all of this is things weren't played right. I shuddered at the thought.

"He is definitely an influence on the other council members. But as for me he can be a bit… how should I say it, Bi-polar. Yes." Sebastian replied, I couldn't tell if it was worry or frustration in his voice.

"What is that suppose to mean? Can demons even have that type of disorder?" I asked.

"No, of course not, we aren't human after all. I meant that, his opinion on me changes frequently. Sometimes he loves how independent I can be and others he wishes me to find a mate already and settle down at my young age. He is just a confusing old man, really." He said that last line with a chuckle.

_Wait does that mean he doesn't want to settle down with me? Wait what? Do I even want to settle down myself?! I'm only 13 for goodness sakes. Jesus, why the hell am I thinking like this? Why do I keep on asking my own self questions that I can't even answer?! God dammit!_

"Oh, really. It must be hard to know what he is really thinking all the time then." That's all I could come up with after having that little battle in my head.

"It's hard to tell what anyone is thinking at any time, Ciel." I felt his hand squeeze mine like before. Sure it was comforting but sent lightning bolts to my heart at the same time.

"Well, I suppose that is true. Sorry." I let my head drop for a moment only.

"There is no reason to apologize to me Ciel. I love you." He clearly spoke, sending more bolts right through me. My eyes widened considerably.

"Eh, w-what did you say?" I stuttered in shock.

"I love you, Ciel. I love you right down to your very soul which first caught my attention before anything else. Not to say that I don't love this." He paused to run his thumb over my lips gently. I unintentionally kissed the tip of it as it passed by. Sebastian grinned.

"Do you love me too Ciel. Say it won't you?" He inquired.

"Baka, of course I do. I don't kiss just anyone you know." I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"Then all you have to do it say it out loud. Humor me." Somehow his voice began to coax it out of me.

"I love you, alright. Happy?" I muttered out. Trying to look stern but my face got even redder.

"Yes, very. Let's continue shall we?" He now asked. A smirk permanently imprinted on his face.

"Un."

We walked in more silence for a while, ignoring the whispers that were ever present. Until we had finally arrived in front of a store on the off skirts of the main strip. Its name being simply "Humans."

"We've arrived, Ciel." Sebastian spoke stopping in front of the place.

"Ah, it looks rather new compared to the other buildings around here?" I examined the store closer. The painting job wasn't yet cracked but you could tell it was on its way. The bushes framing the door entrance weren't all brown and decaying, bits of green still showing through.

"That is correct. The store owner had a similar case to our own, he brought a human back to our world. A human who is supposedly fell in love with." He paused to give me a smile which I merely blushed at.

"Yeah yeah, get on with it already!" I tugged at his arm.

"Right well, when he came here he obviously faced the same challenges as our own, but to a lesser extent. The human he brought back was a woman, an adult in fact. So, it was accepted a lot easier for the residents here. They did end up going to court for a trial though, but it was unanimous. The demon would still have to feed once every 5 years or so and the human would be fully made a resident of our world. Now they own this store together making periodical trips back down to the human world to get the few supplies they need. There is only a few other humans here besides you and this now demons wife. No one truly knows how they arrived here, but it is said that they were given a choice between Hell or here so their decision was clear." He told the story as if it had just happened.

"Ah, I see. Wait Sebastian does that mean we could go back to visit the human wor-" I was cut off before I could finish by a booming voice.

"Mister Antony! My nephew! How I have missed you so, it seems the rumours of your return back were true!"

"Uncle Admes! It's good to see you again! How has Aunt Marie been doing?" Sebastian asked seemingly with true joy.

"Wait Nephew? Uncle? Sebastian?!" What hell was going on?! I seem to be very lost right now.

"She is doing just fine, I'd tell her to come out to see you but she always get's angered with me if I wake her from sleep. Please come inside!" The demon laughed.

"That reminds me of someone." Sebastian smiled looking back down at me and I scowled.

"Oh who is this small one? What is your name boy?" The all-to-jolly-to-be-a-demon asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I replied harshly from being called small. Who does he think he is besides Sebastian's uncle? The nerve.

I saw his eyes travel to my _small _hand intertwined with Sebastian's much larger one. Immediately pulling out of grip and turning my head pretending to have some sudden interest with the random knickknacks hung up on the wall.

"Please excuse Ciels manners, he doesn't liked to be teased." Sebastian apologized for me making my eyes narrow but neither of them noticed.

"I was teasing him? Oh I hadn't even intended too! Though I completely understand, a human child in this environment must be tough. I mean Marie was already 21 when I brought her here. Oh that being said Antony, why _is _he here?" He paused before realizing what he had said. "Not that I mean to be rude at all, I am merely interested to why my nephew would _want-_" I raised my eyebrows before he could finish that sentence. "What I mean is what _happens_ to be the circumstances for your current situation?" he spoke seeming trying to choose his words very carefully as to not piss me off.

I scoffed which was covered up by Sebastian coughing. "Well uncle, to put it so the story doesn't take days to explain; it began when Ciel summoned me on his death bed 3 years ago…" He started.

Admes eyebrows were already rising in intrigue.

_Well this should be interesting._

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Sebastian continued to tell our story together, simplified of course. He explained our contract and how he would be my butler to stand by my side and protect me until the day I would die for a second time. Skipping details such as the Jack the Ripper case, and the Curry contest with Agni and Soma. He did take the time to mention briefly my other servants Finny, Maylene, Bard and their _special _talents beyond what they were appointed as.

I had to tell him to shut up a few times when he mentioned more embarrassing things about my personality. Like how I still had problems with sleeping in a bedroom alone, and that I had to have a certain pillow or I would never be able to fall asleep. But he then proceeded to tell that it was these things that had originally made him start to have feelings for me more that a demon and any normal butler was suppose to have. These things made me smile briefly but I still smacked his arms for talking like that in front of other people.

After everything was said and done, Admes certainly seemed to be having a bit of an overload but then still grinned at both of us.

"I am very happy for you two and hope you both have all the happiness possible. Consider this me giving you my blessing if that even counts for anything. I'm assuming you haven't gotten my sister's yet?" He asked.

"You're related to that devil woman?!" I suddenly burst out without realizing it.

"Ahaha, I'll take that as a no, and yes that is my older sister Lucianna. She use to get to angry with me when I called her 'Luci' for a while." He laughed at the memory.

"No, uncle as expected mother is definitely against everything about this. I remember how she reacted when she saw Marie for the first time." Sebastian noticeably cringed as did Admes.

"Yes, it is not something I like to think about often neither Marie. I would think it would have been twice as worse since you are her son." He spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Unfortunately. Ciel was very good at standing up to her though, I believe he even frightened her for a moment there." Sebastian grinned at me.

"I doubt she was scared, baka." I muttered.

"Even so, my sister can be the scariest being alive, well in a sense, sometimes! For you to talk back to her is amazing!" He patted my head making me scrunch down at his strength.

"Anyways, you must have had a reason to come here today other than to chat with me, what will you be needing?" He asked now.

"Well, Ciel will be need a few new outfits. Nothing too flashy, no need for him to stand out and further. And some food of course."

I looked down at my current outfit. It wasn't flashy at all in my opinion. It was one of my standard double breasted suit jackets with shorts to match. My tattered bow hanging from my neck. If anything I thought I looked a bit rubbish at the moment with my dirtied clothes. Of course I had no idea what was considered 'flashy' here. Or even what demons 'my age' dressed like.

"Certainly, I'll have to go to the back room first since it's very rare if at all we get customers Ciel's size come into the store. Be back in a moment!" I scowled one last as time as his back turned to go disappear into some other room.

"Why didn't you say he was your uncle before when you were telling me about him?" I asked Sebastian now that we were alone.

"You didn't ask." He replied with a slight smirk on his lips.

I let out an exasperated "che" at him.

"Oh right, I meant to ask this earlier. When you said that Admes and Marie would go back to the human world to get supplies does that me we could maybe go back as well? I mean just to see how things are doing, you know." This question randomly came back into my head right now.

"Ah, I forgotten I mentioned that briefly before. Well, I still have to feed even if it's every 5 years or so and I can only do that where there are humans. Though when that happens I wouldn't be searching for a long time thing such as yourself. But yes, we are permitted to go back once a month for whatever business." He replied.

"Oh, I see. What have you done if I had lived much longer than now? For food I mean." I couldn't imagine him going after anyone else but myself. A bit of jealousy rising in me.

"A quick meal would have been called for. Not much searching just to find a soul that wouldn't cause too much uproar if it happened to disappear. It would suffice for some time, but definitely not as much as yours is going to last me." He smiled as if that was a compliment. Well I guess in a way it was. "Your soul might last for close to 8 years, way above the average."

"That's good, I suppose." I mumbled.

"Ciel if you are thinking that you could ever be replaced you are wrong. I have never come across anyone like you in all my years. Your soul is truly one of a kind."

"That sounds like a bad pick up line, Sebastian. I hope you know that." Restraining a laugh at how cheesy it sounded.

"But completely and utterly correct, _my Ciel_." His had reached my face and caressed it softly.

"_My Ciel. _Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?" My voice was losing its stern tone. I let out a sigh and leaned more into his hard.

"Y_ou are my heaven, Ciel."_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

So, I couldn't find much a better quote for this chapter. But I think it suits it, since it's the first time they actual come out and say they love each other xD Also, if you were wondering Ciel means Heaven in French. I was kinda writing this chapter with the latest chapter of Kuroshitsuji that just came out a couple days ago. How many of you cried? *raises hand* Omg it was so sad x.x, I won't give anything away to anyone who hasn't read it yet, but srsly do already it was pretty good. And you will probably get the small little bit that I took from in and snuck in it here. I actually really like Sebby's uncle! Sorry to Ciel for making him a bit annoying but he kinda reminds me of my uncle in a way ^3^ OH AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! Woah it's been a while since I posted last hasn't xD

~Arin


	7. His Eyes

**I could give you a million reasons as to why this chapter took so long, but I'll just stick to recently I have been feeling like my Muse has left me. I haven't been updating on my other fanfictions nor have I been having the desire to cosplay or anything like that. I'm generally just in a creative rut that I'm currently trying to get out of. So I suck it up and got this chapter done as well as updated my other fanfiction that I'm working on. I have a new cosplay in the works and I'm starting to get into a flow of things again. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations even though its been a while. I'll stop talking now because it isn't me you want to be reading right now! Oh and btw I'm trying out 3rd person, have that in mind!~**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**But I do own this story**

**On with the show...**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed

garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you

alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have

seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough

**George Edward Moore**

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"_You are my Heaven, Ciel." _The demon whispered closely to his ear causing the smaller boy to blush underneath him. The former butler smiled at this and kissed the bright red cheek gently.

"Baka," The blue-eyed one muttered softly. "Why do you have to be like this?" He questioned while rubbing his cheek where the lips were previously.

"And what would that be like?" The raven-haired man asked back with a smirk planted on his face.

"Making me blush all the time and have the feeling that my heart is being pulled out of my chest." Ciel looked into the dark red eyes that were looking at him seriously.

"Well I suppose we could just put that off as a side-effect of me claiming your soul or we can just say it's because you love me, correct?" Sebastian smiled knowingly and put his hand to rest over boy's smaller one which currently resided on his chest near his no-longer beating heart. Yet still seemed to make some movement when the larger have pressed against it.

"That sounds about right." Ciel said with a sudden grin on his face. The sight was enough to make Sebastian put both hands on the blue-haired one's face and bring his lips down to their's.

At first the kiss was only chaste as Sebastian poured his love into Ciel who was currently flushing madly below him but quickly melted into the feeling and the emotion that was in the kiss.

Their lips moved only slowly and together, matching each other's pace perfectly. Thin arms found their way around a strong neck and held their place there as the two know lovers continued press their faces together with growing intensity.

The older man was of course the one to make the next advancement by slipping his tongue in slowly into the young one's mouth as to not alarm him. Ciel took the new intrusion in his mouth rather quickly and was soon moving his own along with it. So the two organs ran across each other smoothly causing them both to moan quietly as to not draw much attention to themselves since they were still in a public place.

Though they were previously alone in the small shop they had not noticed Sebastian's Uncle had already come out from the back of the store holding a rather large brown box in his arms, he smiled at the 2 boys who were in what seemed to be a very loving embrace.

Finally Admes was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with the situation he was looking at, even though he didn't want to interrupt the two lovers he could tell that if he didn't they probably would be like that for much much longer, and frankly the older demon didn't have a very long patience. Plus this was he nephew that he was seeing at the moment looking like he was about to eat the face of the smaller boy who equally seemed to not have much of a care if that was indeed the case and was enjoying the feeling of being held.

"A~hem." The demon at last called out to the human and younger demon in front of him. Folding his arms and having a look of a amusement playing on his face.

Sebastian looked embarrassed by pulling back and using his hand to cover his mouth slightly before smiling back at his Uncle. As for Ciel he looked mortified and his arms that were around darkly clothed shoulder's previously fell to his side and began fiddling with the hem of his coat. Though he had a bit more dignitity than to hang his head in shame, but if he had a tail like Pluto had it would presently be hiding between his legs.

"Excuse us Uncle, we had no intention of making you uncomfortable in your own shop." The red eyed demon spoke bowing his head towards Admes as a sign of apology. Ciel not quite sure what to do bows his head as well.

Uncle Admes breaks into a loud joyous laughter "A-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho~!" He used his hand to rub at the tiny tears that had formed in his tear-ducts from the chuckling. "You have no reason to apologize to be boy! I understand quite well what it is like to be in love and I know that these are the things that are expected to come with it! Please, if you still do feel the need to repent come along and help me with these boxes that I have right here, as such I am not the demon that I once was and cannot carry them all at once myself." He sounded a little out of breath still from the laughing.

"Uncle, I swear that you are only around 1000 year's of age, there is no way you can be slowing down already." Sebastian sound incredulous but still motioned to pick up the boxes that lied at the older demons feet.

"Don't talk back to you elders boy!" He replied teasingly with a slap to the back of the black-haired demon. Sebastian chuckled quitely and continued on with the task of taking the boxes of clothes to wear Ciel was standing near a 360 degree mirror and setting them near him.

"Alright, let's begin shall we?" Admes spoke cheerily opening one of the brown boxes. "Hmm, you look like you would be a small correct?"

Ciel nodded unwillingly, bothered by the fact he was being called small again by the demon. Sebastian just stood to the side with a knowing smile on his face and Ciel glared at him when he noticed this.

"Ciel?…Ciel!"

"Sorry?" He asked suddenly realizing that it was his name being called.

"No problem, but it seemed that you were having a staring contest with my nephew there." I said with a twinkle in his eyes. Causing Ciel's lips to press into a thin line with embarrassment. "What I was saying was, does this outfit suit your fancy?" Admes held up a dark blue suit. It almost resembled Ciel's old day outfits except with slightly less garnish in the design. The golden button were now a startling sliver that reflected the light well. The trimming was done with less extravagance but not simple and did it's purpose like it should.

The colour of the outfit was what bore the most similarities, bringing back memories almost immediately when Ciel let his eyes gaze upon the garment. He winced just barely suddenly missing his old life and Sebastian noticed and rested a strong hand on the area of Ciel where is neck and shoulder joined giving it a reassuring squeeze that caused the blue-eyed boy to shut his eyes for a moment trying to push back the feeling of longing he had. Not just for the young demons touch but for the people he had left behind back on Earth.

"It's perfect." Ciel suddenly spoke surprisingly Sebastian and himself. Admes smiled with that same knowing grin.

"Yes, of course. It suits you wonderfully." He said holding up the outfit to small boys chest. It was the exact size.

Ciel took it from his hands and held it up to himself on his own, turning to look at the mirror to examine himself. The outfit covered his currently torn clothes well so he could only see it.

He looked like he had before he died and came here. Aristocratic and imperfection less. Though now there was emotion behind he normally stoic face.

His eye's glittered as the light hit them, the shadows on his face were soft and gentle with his features almost making him look younger than he was but of course it was just a trick of the light.

Ciel attempted smiling at himself in the mirror but it just proved awkward and his face fell with disappointment that he still couldn't perfect it. His old smile. The one he use to have before his parents had died.

He wished he could see them once more. Not that he regretted at all choosing to be with his

demon. But at times he still longed for their smiling faces looking down at him with pride at their son.

His former butler came up behind him and stuck his fingers in his mouth and tugged so Ciel had an artificial crooked grin on his face. His brows scrunched up and he started to struggle under Sebastian's hands.

"Mggh…Sebashuutenn gu!" He attempted talking but it just got garbled.

"You look so cute Ciel, you will look great in that outfit." He said encouragingly at him, and let go of his grasp.

The blue-haired boy rubbed away the soreness that gathered in his cheeks and scowled at the raven-haired demon. Sebastian just smirked back at the pout.

Turning back to his Uncle he spoke "We'll buy it, and any other colours you have of the outfit. Also can you throw in some food in there enough for a week. Plenty of desserts as well" Trying to please Ciel with that last bit.

Admes smiled "Of course, I'll ring that up right away." He was amused at the antics of his nephew with his lover. _They must have a good relationship for them to be able to read each other so well. It was like Antony knew exactly what to do to get rid of that sad expression that Ciel wore. _He rung up the clothes as he thought this and handed the stuffed bag and another one with food to Sebastian "Here you are, 5 new outfits for the young one." He grinned down at the boy who still had a bit of frustration showing on him.

"Thank you Uncle, please tell Aunt Kristine that I want you two to stop by sometime soon, I would love to catch up more and see what I have missed the past few years." Sebastian spoke cordially.

"Indeed I shall tell her, yes is has been quite a while. Please tell us when a good time is, and would Lucianna be joining us? What about father?" Admes asked.

"Well that truly depends on if her opinion on Ciel or my self changes any time soon. As for now I wouldn't want her near either me or Ciel after what she did this morning." He replied sharply as if not really wanting to think much about it.

"Ah yes of course, that makes sense. But as for father?" The older demon repeated.

Sebastian seem a bit taken back "Oh right, well we'll have to see. I'm sure by now he already knows of this situation seeing as things spread so fast around here. I'd need to know his feelings for it first."

"Well, I am to think that he will be paying you a visit very soon. So be prepared, I know that he isn't always the most excepting of your choices, but try not to anger him too much or shock him. He may be one old demon but he doesn't need to be going around kicking the bucket." Admes spoke seriously.

"Yes, I understand, I'll do my best to upset him but he can make it very hard sometimes. Though I realize he just wants the best for me. None-the-less I will not stand for it if he hurts Ciel in anyway." He tone turned slightly dark.

His Uncle just nodded understanding. Ciel looked back and forth between the two not quite sure what they were on about but it seemed like it held some importance.

"Well than Uncle, we shall be on our way, I'll be sure to tell you when you and Aunt Kristine should drop by for a visit once we are more settled in." Sebastian nodded goodbye and took Ciel hand a dragged him out of the store .

Ciel stumbled trying to catch up with him.

"H-hey, Sebastian! Slow down! Why are you suddenly rushing?" Ciel questioned and stopped walking so Sebastian would look back at him, "What's going on? What was that last conversation with you Uncle about?"

"Ciel, really we should save this conversation for back at the house. These demons around here will do anything to get a little gossip." His eyes shifted to the small crowd that was starting to form.

The boy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why? At least tell me why this is so important that it can't be done in public?" He demanded.

Sebastian sighed giving up, "My grandfather is looking for us. That is what my Uncle was hinting at by mentioning him. He normally wouldn't have since he isn't on great terms with him either. My grandfather already knows that you are here with me and he isn't very pleased. Now honestly, we have to leave this place right now before they get to us without me preparing you first."

Ciel looked shocked, _Someone had already ratted me a Sebastian out? We have only been here for a day and the news has spread that fast. These demons are worse than the old hags in London that live off the gossip of the day! _He let Sebastian drag him to their house without complaining.

He didn't speak a word until he felt the door shut behind them as they entered the living room. Yet he didn't get a chance to say anything after when felt Sebastian tense up beside him and put his arm over his shoulder to keep him close beside him.

Ciel looked at the floor to see five shadows that almost seemed to crawl on the ground towards him. He followed the outlines of bodies on the floor until they met up with long cloaks that trailed around the forms in perfect circles so you couldn't see their feet at all. His eyes gazed upwards to the first face he saw, it was wrinkled and worn looking. A sharp grin that looked like it was carved into the old skin. The eyes of the face we not like a regular demon that he has noticed before.

They we pitch black, the pupils blending in so they just looks like bottomless pits.

The demon with the black eyes stood in the front with the 4 other seemingly faceless ones standing behind him. They didn't seem to be looking at anything but Ciel. Their gazes sent a shudder through Ciel.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Antony?" The one in the front spoke, amusement laced in his voice.

Sebastian's jaw clenched and his hands made fists but he took a deep breath a replied finally, "Ciel, I would like you to meet my Grandfather, and his … Minions." He finished curtly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Young Ciel, my name is Lucifer."

**And there you have it, Sebastian's grandfather is Lucifer! Big shock there (^x^) Probably not to be since I known for a while I was going to do that. How did I do with 3rd person? Trying really hard to get better at it since I know it's easier to read! Drop me a review and I'll drop you a new chapter! Also probably just should mention this here. I'm going to be starting another Kuroshitsuji fanfiction soon that will be a crossover with Sweeny Todd. I'm already planning a lot of it out, so tell me if you are interested in reading it and I'll try to get started on the actual chapters soon!**

**Love,**

**Arin~**


End file.
